Independência
by mixthealphabet
Summary: Seis anos de amizade e Toph ainda achava que não precisava de sua ajuda. Taang


_**Get me out into the night-time**_

_**Four walls won't hold me tonight**_

Ela nunca precisara de ninguém. Rude, impaciente e prática, era a epítome da independência. Pessoas eram frágeis, com todos os seus sentimentos, necessidades e _relacionamentos_. Depender de um ser de natureza tão cega era um ato de estupidez.

E ela sabia sobre cegueira melhor que qualquer um, levando em consideração suas condições. Tal deficiência, entretanto, lhe permitira outras maneiras ― melhores maneiras ― de enxergar o mundo. A falta de um dos sentidos lhe forçara a fortalecer os demais, a não depender tanto de coisas que poderiam ser facilmente perdidas.

_Visão, pessoas._

Seus pais sempre a tinham tratado como algo delicado; pobre menina cega, sendo privada das cores e da beleza. De uma maneira, Toph os desprezava por essa absurda necessidade de mantê-la bela, segura, _inerte_. Pareciam preocupações tão fúteis, em comparação com os rumores que circulavam por entre os servos.

_Mortes, preconceitos, uma guerra._

O contraste dentre o mundo de seus pais e o daquelas pessoas havia assustado a pequena menina que era então. Junto de seu óbvio desejo por liberdade, foram essas percepções que a fizeram mudar.

De repente, Toph queria lutar. Queria ser forte. Necessária. De uma forma que seus pais ― teimosos, egocêntricos ― jamais teriam lhe permitido.

E havia conseguido, não? Seu esforço havia sido recompensado com a glória do final da guerra. Longe das garras protetoras de sua família, finalmente fora capaz de se tornar tudo que um dia almejara; independente.

Então, era quase como se seus pensamentos a estivessem traindo, pois a situação na qual se encontrava só podia ser classificada como resultante da parte mais fraca de si.

Toph Bei Fong, a melhor dobradora de terra do mundo, jamais se deixaria envolver pela solidão de sua casa em Ba Sing Se, pela escuridão que seus pais teimavam em impor, mesmo cinco anos depois dela ter provado realmente quão capaz era de cuidar de si própria. E ela nunca pediria ajuda, mesmo que esta viesse de Aang, o avatar, seu melhor amigo.

Assim, não havia como explicar suas atuais condições; cansada, com frio, encolhida sob um teto de rochas, os braços de Aang ao seu redor em um ato de conforto. Lá fora, a chuva fustigava a terra fria. De vez em quando, as vibrações que tanto a ajudavam pareciam ser interrompidas pelos cursos de água que penetravam pelo solo, deixando-a momentaneamente desorientada.

Talvez tenham sido esses momentos de escuridão, talvez tenha sido algo muito mais profundo que isso, mas, pela primeira vez desde que quase caíra daquele dirigível da nação do fogo durante a guerra ― a mão de Sokka na sua, o nada ao seu redor ―, ela sentiu-se indefesa. Cega.

"Toph," A voz do avatar não passava de um murmuro em meio ao barulho ensurdecedor da chuva, "você está bem?"

Ela queria dar-lhe um soco, exclamando que nunca estivera melhor, que perguntas assim só iriam conseguir que ela lhe arrancasse todos os dentes, mas o som ficou preso em sua garganta e Toph teve que se contentar com um rosnado rouco que de pouco serviu para assustar o garoto a seu lado.

Um estremecer traidor passou pela espinha da garota e ela sentiu Aang tencionar, antes de apertá-la com delicadeza contra si. Apesar do frio e do pânico que surgia em sua mente, Toph não pode deixar de notar que o avatar certamente havia crescido desde a primeira vez que tinham se visto. De tão perto, ela podia sentir os músculos fortes por baixo das roupas finas que ele usava, assim como o roçar da barba por fazer contra sua têmpora.

Imersa em tais sensações, a menina Bei Fong teve uma vontade repentina de chorar. Não fazia idéia de qual era a verdadeira imagem de Aang. Podia reconhecer seus passos, o contorno de seu corpo, sua voz e seu toque. Ainda assim, havia tanta coisa que perdia... Como as delicadezas das cores, que sua mãe tão desesperadamente tentava descrever quando a acompanhava no jardim. Como a beleza por trás dos ângulos e curvas de seu rosto.

Toph franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando esconder sua expressão. Odiava como os meses em Ba Sing Se lhe haviam afetado. Seus pais em nada tinham mudado, prendendo-a como algum tipo de animal incapacitado. Protegida em meio a paredes e panos e _sapatos_, ela sentia-se tornar cega novamente. Mais velha, entretanto, novas formas de desespero pareciam invadir sua mente, criando dúvidas e medos que jamais a haviam perturbado previamente.

A visita de Aang viera como uma desculpa perfeita para escapar novamente. Depois de anos viajando sozinho pelo mundo, tentando restaurar o equilíbrio, um reencontro entre amigos era o motivo que Toph estivera buscando para deixar a casa dos pais. Fora difícil convencer o avatar, mas a solidão que este sentira o impedira de negar a companhia da jovem.

Essa fora a primeira mudança.

"Eu sei que há algo errado. Você pode ser minha mestre, mas eu acho que já aprendi alguns de seus truques." E bateu com a palma da mão no chão, criando uma série de vibrações.

"Como se você algum dia fosse ficar melhor que eu." Ela replicou, deixando que um pequeno sorriso de orgulho despontasse em sua face.

Ela sentiu mais do que ouviu a gargalhada de Aang.

"Impossível."

O silêncio que se seguiu não foi exatamente desconfortável, mas, apesar de seu riso, o avatar obviamente não estava convencido. Seis anos de amizade lhe haviam ensinado que, por trás de suas maneiras grosseiras e de seu pouco tato, Toph possuía um lado mais frágil; o lado que lhe havia perguntado sobre amizades através dos tempos e que se preocupava, pelo menos um pouco, com sua aparência. Assim, não era difícil perceber que havia algo errado. Somente o fato de que a menina havia permitido que ele lhe abraçasse já era uma forte indicação para tal suposição. Nada, porém, o poderia ter preparado para as próximas palavras a serem proferidas pela jovem.

"Como você é?"

A voz da dobradora era alta e clara, naquele tom quase abrasivo que sempre utilizava em suas piadas. A maneira como escondia seu rosto, entretanto, denunciava quão envergonhada realmente se sentia por ter deixado que suas dúvidas finalmente fossem expressas.

Aang sentiu sua expressão mudar de confusa para surpresa e, então, se suavizar em um meio sorriso. Ele sabia que a falta de visão era um assunto delicado para Toph, por mais que esta tentasse impedir que os outros percebessem quanto isto realmente a incomodava. Era sempre a primeira a brincar sobre sua situação, a demonstrar seu verdadeiro poder, pois era mais fácil demonstrar como tal deficiência não a havia afetado do que quanto _tinha_. Fora por isso que o rapaz não ficara tão alarmado quando recebera a mensagem de Toph, trazida por um de seus servos de mais confiança, que ela gostaria de uma visita.

Apesar da forma gentil com a qual a mensagem fora passada, Aang sabia que era muito mais uma ordem do que um pedido.

A moradia dos Bei Fong a atormentava, isso não era nenhum mistério. Mesmo na primeira vez que havia posto os pés naquela casa, o avatar percebera o quanto Toph detestava todos os limites que lhe eram impostos, como todos os cuidados de seus pais pareciam torná-la cada vez mais desesperada.

Toph não era uma menina indefesa, mas era sob os olhos vigilantes de sua família que ela se sentia verdadeiramente deficiente.

Ali, sentindo o corpo frio de sua melhor amiga tremer de frio e embaraço, Aang teve que suprimir uma onda de raiva contra Lao Bei Fong e sua mulher, que nunca haviam se dado ao trabalho de conhecer a filha que tinham, de deixar que Toph tomasse suas próprias decisões.

"Você quer dizer a minha aparência, certo?" Questionou, sentindo-se estranhamente constrangido. "Bem, é difícil de explicar... Você sabe mais ou menos a minha altura, não? E, bem, eu sou careca. Acho que Katara ou Sokka já mencionaram as flechas algumas vezes."

Ele deu uma pausa, afrouxando seus braços ao redor da menina para poder encará-la. Toph mantinha um olhar vazio, como se ainda estivesse considerando o que lhe havia sido dito, qualquer sinal de hesitação já havendo desaparecido de sua face.

"Posso senti-las?" O sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto era quase maléfico. Através da terra, Toph podia sentir o coração acelerado do garoto ao seu lado, e o fato de que conseguira o deixar desconfortável só a ajudava a se sentir menos incomodada. Como se para provocá-lo ainda mais, a dobradora colocou uma de suas mãos sobre a de Aang, movimentando-a lentamente para que seguisse o caminho da flecha ali tatuada.

Aang segurou a respiração, sentindo seu corpo aquecer em resposta àquele toque.

Era irritante como não tinha mais controle sobre esse tipo de reação, especialmente quando estava perto de Toph. Um monge de dezenove anos deveria se sobressair nesse tipo de restrição, mas, longe daqueles que poderiam ensinar-lhe tal tipo de domínio, tal lição fora perdida.

O rapaz pigarreou, tentando disfarçar quanto a mão fria da garota em sua pele o afetava.

"N-Não acho que seja uma boa ideia, eu ―" Mas foi interrompido por um movimento da garota, que, tendo alcançado os ombros do rapaz, tivera que se ajoelhar na terra para continuar seguindo o traço pela espinha e pescoço de Aang. A sensação do torço da menina justaposto ao seu foi o bastante para que o avatar se movesse, afastando-se de Toph.

Uma expressão de confusão cruzou o rosto da menina Bei Fong, antes que um novo sorriso maldoso tomasse seus lábios.

"O que foi, Dedos Leves? Um pouco mais de _fricção_ do que você esta acostumado?"

Apesar da chuva, ela sentiu o coração acelerado do rapaz e soube que ele estava corando. O tom embasbacado de seu silêncio fez com que Toph começasse a rir.

Aang fechou a cara, levemente irritado.

"Você precisa fazer esse tipo de provocação?"

Ela deixou-se cair de volta ao chão, tendo parado de rir, mas mantido um sorriso malicioso. Seus verdes e cegos olhos fixaram-se em Aang com um brilho brincalhão.

"Sim. É simplesmente fácil demais." A maneira clara com a qual a menina respondera, assim como a diversão em seu tom, apagou qualquer raiva que o avatar podia estar sentindo. Ele rolou seus olhos. "Agora, volte aqui! Eu quero saber até onde as tatuagens vão."

Suprimindo uma reclamação, Aang respirou profundamente e voltou para a sua posição anterior. Toph estava de joelhos novamente em um segundo, tateando o ar cegamente até encontrar a cabeça de seu amigo.

"Sifu, posso perguntar-lhe algo?" A menina respondeu com uma bufada de escárnio pela formalidade do garoto e continuou traçando as elevações da pele de Aang. Ele hesitou por um momento, parecendo ter que reunir coragem para continuar falando. "Você já pensou sobre o futuro?"

Os dedos de Toph vacilaram sobre sua pele.

Aang sabia que a havia surpreendido. Mesmo tão diferentes, ambos eram muito parecidos em sua filosofia de viver no momento. Katara ou Sokka eram aqueles que normalmente os mantinham ligados às seus objetivos de longo prazo, impedindo que os dois se desviassem demais do caminho que deveriam seguir.

"Por que a pergunta?"

A menina Bei Fong manteve sua expressão impassível, embora sua voz carregasse aquela desconfiança que lhe era tão característica. Embora não fosse dizer nada, a maneira como Toph ainda suspeitava de suas intenções o incomodava. Desde que haviam se conhecido, ele nunca a magoara intencionalmente, nunca tentara forçá-la a fazer nada que a deixasse desconfortável ― a não ser voar, mas esta era uma necessidade.

"Bem, você tem dezessete anos. E eu passei tempo o bastante no Reino da Terra para saber que famílias de dinheiro tendem a querer casar seus filhos cedo, normalmente após estes atingirem os dezoito anos de idade." Franziu as sobrancelhas. "Acho que só estou curioso para saber se ―"

Mas foi impedido de continuar por um soco que recebera no topo de sua cabeça. Toph, agora completamente de pé, o havia fixado com seus gélidos olhos verdes e, por mais que soubesse que ela não podia realmente vê-lo, o garoto sentiu-se encolher diante da raiva contida naquele olhar.

"Dedos leves, cale a boca." Ela voltou a se sentar. "Não é como se eu tivesse algum controle sobre isso, mas a resposta é sim, já pensei sobre o futuro." Mesmo na escuridão, Toph sabia que Aang ainda poderia ver a vermelhidão que surgia em sua face. "Não importa, realmente. Meus pais já escolheram diversos candidatos e, depois desta viagem, temo que me farão conhecê-los."

Apesar de aliviado por saber que não a havia irritado com sua pergunta, o avatar não pode deixar de se sentir exasperado pela conformação com a qual Toph encarava tudo aquilo.

"Você sempre pode vir comigo."

Assim que a sugestão escapou por seus lábios, o jovem sentiu calor subir ao seu rosto. Era para ser uma viagem entre amigos, é claro, mas, no meio do que haviam estado discutindo ― casamento, futuro ― a implicação parecia apontar para algo muito mais sério.

Toph riu e toda a tensão pareceu ser dissolvida.

"Não precisa ficar todo frustrado, _avatar_, mas tenho certeza que você é capaz de encontrar uma garota mais adequada para reviver os nômades do ar." O sarcasmo em sua voz deu um tom leve à piada e Aang acabou acompanhando-a em sua risada, tentando disfarçar o repentino aceleramento de seu coração.

Ainda com um sorriso em seus lábios, Aang se inclinou para ela e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Engraçado, mas eu não consigo pensar em ninguém que seja mais adequada." Sussurrou o rapaz, sua respiração criando arrepios na nuca de Toph.

Dessa vez, foi a menina que se afastou repentinamente, claramente incomodada com o atrevimento do amigo. Por mais que gostasse de fazer brincadeiras e insinuações, ela tinha ainda pouca ― _nenhuma_ ― experiência quando o assunto era romance. Todas as suas paixonites eram irrealistas e permaneciam escondidas pelo tempo que fosse necessário para superá-las.

"O que foi, Sifu T? Um pouco mais de _fricção_ do que você esta acostumada?"

A dissimulação quase perversa que o tom do garoto carregava fez com que um sorriso orgulhoso despontasse no rosto de Toph.

"Ah, eu lhe ensinei bem, não?"

Aang voltou a sua posição prévia, apresentando, dessa vez, aquele sorriso bobo que tanto carregara em sua infância.

"É bom ser reconhecido." Deu de ombros, inclinando-se para trás e sobre seus cotovelos. "Mas, seriamente, por que você não viaja comigo? Será como os velhos tempos!"

Toph baixou sua cabeça, uma expressão melancólica surgindo em sua face. _O tempo_, ela pensou, _é uma coisa engraçada. Em um momento se sabe todas as respostas, no próximo, nada parece fazer sentido._ Verdadeiramente, ela sabia o que lhe tinha acontecido. O amadurecimento era um processo lento e inevitável, e era uma droga, mas nem mesmo a menina Bei Fong lhe havia escapado.

Por mais que tivesse raiva de seus pais, eles ainda eram sua família e, agora aos seus dezessete anos, Toph entendia quanto os havia magoado ao lhes abandonar. Sua mãe adoecera, seu pai tornara-se ainda mais frio. Não queria nem pensar o que uma nova fuga lhes poderia causar.

Mais velha e mais sábia, Toph aprendera a pensar nas consequências de suas ações.

Isso, é claro, não a impedia de ser completa e loucamente impulsiva. Sua personalidade forte, assim como seus maneirismos de sinceridade absoluta, permanecia a mesma. Somente um pouco menos... Infantil.

"Não acho que possa." Respondeu, seus dedos traçando círculos na parede rochosa da caverna. "De uma forma ou de outra, estarei livre daquela casa. Escolherei o marido que melhor me apeteça; alguém em quem possa mandar e que não vá se tornar demasiado amargo pela falta de minha atenção."

Sua voz era desprovida de qualquer emoção, como se estivesse discutindo o que iria escolher para o jantar, e a falta de reação por parte da menina só aumentava o desespero de Aang.

Ele se imaginou dali a um ano, voltando a Ba Sing Se para o casamento de Toph, seu noivo esperando no altar e a garota caminhando em sua direção, pés descalços em uma silenciosa rebelião contra o que sua família lhe estaria obrigando a fazer.

A dor e raiva que tal imagem mental lhe provocou foram inesperadas, e Aang teve que suprimir um rosnado de irritação. A ideia de um homem qualquer ao lado de Toph o machucava mais do que poderia ter antecipado.

"Não." O garoto murmurou enquanto se levantava, suas mãos fechando-se em punhos. "Não vou deixar que faça isso consigo mesma. Você merece alguém que a deseje, que a veja como a mulher incrível que você é; a melhor dobradora de terra do mundo, persistência e trabalho duro, e a minha melhor amiga."

Toph não se deu ao trabalho de ficar em pé e permaneceu encostada contra a parede da caverna, realizando o mesmo padrão repetidamente na rocha. Um riso de escárnio escapou de sua garganta.

"Se não soubesse melhor, acharia que você esta me pedindo em casamento, Dedos leves."

Em toda a sua indiferença, entretanto, a jovem sentiu seu peito se apertar. Fazia já algum tempo que tentava esquecer os sentimentos que nutria por Aang. Era algo bobo, é claro, resultado do fato de que ele fora o primeiro a notá-la por quem realmente era, a querer conhecê-la por mais do que seu dinheiro e status. Naquela época, havia Sokka e toda uma outra paixão não correspondida.

Os verdadeiros problemas tinham surgido uns três anos atrás, quando Aang e Katara terminaram. O relacionamento dos dois já havia perdido sua chama há muito tempo e a decisão de voltarem a ser simplesmente amigos foi mútua.

Ainda assim, desde então, o avatar se tornara uma figura ainda mais presente na vida de Toph. Bondoso, divertido e engenhoso, ele nem mesmo notara quanto suas ações pareciam afetar a garota.

E_ isso_ obviamente não havia mudado.

Aang riu, mas o sorriso não pareceu atingir seus olhos.

"Claro que não, certo? Porque você nunca aceitaria. Quer dizer, não _porque_ você nunca aceitaria, mas... Bem, você nunca aceitaria! Certo?"

A rapidez com a qual as palavras saiam dos lábios do avatar era quase assustadora. Toph sorriu, balançando a cabeça de uma forma condescendente. Estava acostumada às tagarelices de seu amigo e já quase não prestava atenção no que ele dizia em seus períodos de desconforto.

O momento que se seguiu foi de silêncio, um ar de tensão tão denso entre eles que parecia sufocar o barulho da chuva lá fora.

Isto é, até que Toph percebesse o que aquela conversa havia interrompido.

"Hey! Eu ainda não senti seu rosto!"

Aang riu, entretido pelo tom indignado que a garota usara, como se seu objetivo desde o início fosse distraí-la, e voltou a se sentar, jogando seu peso para trás.

Sem demoras, a jovem se aproximou novamente do garoto, estendendo as mãos no ar para procurar o rosto do outro. Aang aproximou seu rosto, permitindo que Toph sentisse suas feições.

Dessa vez, nenhum dos dois disse nada.

A menina traçou a ponte do nariz de Aang, seguindo para sua testa e olhos. O contato era frio, mas delicado de uma forma que o avatar nunca esperara conectar à brusca dobradora de terra. Para ele, Toph sempre fora força, estabilidade e crueza. Este lado tão mais gentil da garota o desconcertava.

Os dedos pararam em seus lábios, roçando-os no mais leve dos toques.

A respiração de Aang falhou e ele sentiu um calor que não tinha nada a ver com embaraço espalhar-se por seu corpo. Ao mesmo tempo, Toph expirou fortemente, repentinamente sem fôlego. O som tomou o garoto por surpresa e ele abriu seus olhos, encontrando as íris enoveadas de sua melhor amiga.

Ela estava mais perto do que o avatar antecipara, e todas as possibilidades às quais aquela situação poderia levar embaçavam sua mente.

"Seu coração está acelerado."

Era a primeira vez que ouvia a voz de Toph naquela entonação; baixa e aveludada, quase rouca. Tal percepção fez com que Aang engolisse em seco.

Não estava surpresa, é claro. Apesar de suas inseguranças, Toph tinha noção dos olhares que vinha ganhando conforme crescia. Ainda assim, a sensação nela causada pelas respostas de Aang a suas ações era algo completamente novo. O garoto parecia reagir de maneiras totalmente diferentes de qualquer homem que houvesse conhecido anteriormente, sendo sempre respeitador, mesmo quando a garota estava basicamente atacando-o.

Toph se inclinou para frente, praticamente deitando-se sobre o avatar, uma falsa expressão de preocupação tomando sua face enquanto ela movia sua palma para a testa de Aang.

Mesmo com suas provocações e segundas intenções, a menina Bei Fong ainda se sentiu espantada quando os lábios quentes de Aang encontraram os seus.

Era uma sensação estranha, a maneira como ele a puxara para si, ainda segurando seu peso com o outro braço, como ela podia sentir a urgência na forma que ele a tocava. Era revigorante e muito mais intenso do que Toph jamais imaginara que Aang pudesse ser.

Parecia ser a vez de Aang de memorizá-la pelo toque, porque o garoto certamente não estava sendo cuidadoso com suas mãos, movendo-as dos cabelos já soltos da jovem até seu quadril e coxa.

Quando se separaram, sem fôlego, Toph estava verdadeiramente em cima do rapaz, sua cabeça descansando no ângulo de seu pescoço.

Aang sorriu, aquele brilho de alegria pura em seu olhar.

"Por alguma razão, não acho que deva continuar me preocupando quanto ao futuro."

Toph riu, rolando de volta à sua posição inicial. Já sentada e mais contida, tentou esconder seu contentamento por trás de um soco bem administrado no braço do avatar.

E talvez, só talvez, fosse okay precisar de outra pessoa, desde que essa outra pessoa fosse um jovem de cento e dezessete anos e muito mais ar do que qualquer outra coisa em sua cabeça.


End file.
